Meeting Outside My Dreams
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Clare's been dreaming about the guy of her dreams...literally. But when she sees him will she think its a sign for them to be together or is it all in her head? Read and Reaview first story
1. He's real

Hey people! This is my first Fanfiction and Im really excited about what you guys think about my me know if i did a good or bad job for a first timer. I would really appericate it. Thank you so much and enjoy! (^-^)

* * *

><p><span>Clare's POV:<span>

_I saw him sitting on the sand looking out into the ocean. He turns around and his green eyes met with my blue ones. I slowly walk towards him and he starts to walk towards me. We stop in front of each other with a little gap between us. I can feel his hot breath as he says "I've been waiting for you." He starts to lean in, as do I, and we're just about to kiss…_

I shot up in my bed and look over at my annoying alarm clock that blinks 6:45. I hate how they go off and ruin my dreams. As I turn it off, I mutter to myself "Damn clock. You couldn't let me finish my dream." I got up from my bed and grab my uniform. I wasn't really worried about taking a shower since I took one last night. I walk down downstairs and take in the silence like every morning is.

My parents got divorce when I was 8 years old. When I was 11, my dad died in a car accident on the way to work. After his death, my mom has been avoiding me because I have my dad's blue eyes so she doesn't look at me at all. So I don't see her a lot and the only time she talks to me is when she asks how my day was.

I was already walking to school in the freezing cold air of Toronto. As I walked up to the Degrassi doors, I bump into a mysterious guy I've never seen before. We look into each other eyes and I almost gasp at how he looks like the guy I've been dreaming of. _How is this possible? I thought it was all in my head_ I thought as I look into his jade color eyes. "Sorry, I didn't see you there", his deep voice says.

"That's alright. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, today is my first day", he smirks _his smirk is so cute_

"Well, welcome to Degrassi. I'm Clare."

"Nice to meet you Clare. I'm Eli."

"Nice to meet you E-eli", I stutter

"You have pretty eyes, Clare", he says while smirking

"T-thanks. I'll see you around?"

"Guess you will" he says while walking into the school.

_This going to be so weird but interesting at the same time _I think as I enter the school as well.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reding again and i would like to dedicate this story to my friends Natalie,Shelby,Gwen,Sarhi,and Kanani. So for you readers review my story..i would really be happy :) maybe 5 reviews for this chapter and then i might right chapter 2! Againg thank you love ya readers-NamilovesDegrassi98<p> 


	2. Partners?

Hey so i got 5 reviews for the firsat chapter like i hoped and i loved the reviews even if some say they didn't enjoy the first chapter. But you know what...i really liked them because now i know what i can probably do to fix my writing so thank you. So here's chapter 2 and I want to say that Clare,Eli,and Adam are all juniors so..yeah. Here is chapter 2 and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Clare's POV:<span>

As I was walking through the busy hallways, I had two thoughts running through my head _How is it possible that the guy I've been dreaming of is actually really? _And _What is he like? _I was so into to thought that I didn't even notice that the hallways has cleared out. I ran into homeroom just before the bell ring but I was still questioned by Mr. Alexandria (**made up the name).**

"Clare, would like to explain yourself for being late?"

"I was uhh…in Principal Simpson's office."

"Alright, but you better not be late next time or it'll be a detention."

"Yes sir", I say as I took my seat well exercise ball in front of my computer. I didn't pay any attention at all because I can't a certain green eyed boy out of my head. Before I knew it, I was already on my way to Advanced English. _Time flies by pretty fast _I thought as I entered the classroom. As I entered, I saw my friend Adam at his desk.

I've known Adam since middle school when I was being picked on. When we were in the middle of 8th grade, Adam opened up to me by telling me he was a transgender student. Ever since then, we've been best friend and if anyone would hurt me or tried to, Adam would be by my side in seconds. It's one of the many things I love about him.

"Hey Clare", he stated while smiling.

"Hi Adam."

"Hey did you here we're getting a new student today?"

"No. Have you seen them yet?"

"Yeah, he actually has a locker next to mine."

"Cool. I almost forgot when I was coming through the front doors..." I was cut off by the bell ringing. _I'll just have to tell him later_

came into the room full of energy, probably from too much coffee. "Good morning young writers." Everybody just stayed quite as if she just said nothing. "Well, I have some exciting news. We have a new student joining us today." She goes outside the room to be returning in 30 seconds later with someone fallowing her behind….what? _Oh no…..Your kidding me_. "Class, this is Eli Goldsworthy", she states while smiling. "You can sit next to….Clare", she says as she points to the seat behind me. As he turns around, he sees me and smirks at me as he walks down the aisle. "Okay, class I'm going to put you with a partner you'll be working with all year", as she says this everybody groans.

"Okay so listen closely, Adam and Shelby, Natalie and Bryan, Clare and Eli…" after she says that I immediately turn around to met with jade color eyes that I could get lost in.

"Nice to meet you again, Blue Eyes", he says while smirking.

"Blue Eyes? I like it", I blush while I say this

"You're cute when you blush." _Damn he's good at flirting_

"Well, should we get to work partner?" he asks

"S-s-sure", I stutter yet again. While were working, I would sneak glances at him and when I would, I would get butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

_If you only knew what you were doing to me, Eli Glodsworthy._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter 2. i wanna try and get 8 reviews before submitting chapter 3 :) soo...Review please and remember to be honest<p> 


	3. The begining of a new friendship

Hey fellow readers! I've always wanted to say that (checks of list) ahahahaha hope I made you laugh. Anyways here is chapter 3. By the way I'm thinking of maybe doing other charaters point of view so that's why it starts out with Eli's first. On with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I can't believe I'm going to be partners with an angel, _Clare._ While me and Clare we working in English, I could feel Clare's eyes on me. But I wasn't freaked out or anything because I was also looking at her while she was writing away. I love…what? _Did I just say "love"?_ No, Eli you can't love anyone else after Julia. I guess I was so into thought that I didn't notice that the bell rang. While making my way to the door, I saw this kid that sat next to Clare's desk, being picked on by some tall guy by his locker. I walked over to the tall guy and gave him the stink eye. "What do you think your doing?" I said.

"Trying to teach this kid not to get in my way so stay out of this."

"Dude, just leave him alone. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Fitz. Who the hell are you emo boy?" Fitz says with cockiness.

"First, It's Eli and second, leave him alone."

"Fine", he says while walking away, "but expect me a lot more now."

As soon as he's not seen anymore, I turn to the kid that was being picked on. "Hey, you okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm okay", he said, "I'm Adam."

"Eli."

"Yeah, I know who are. We have Advance English together", he said while smiling. "Oh cool."

"So, your partners with Clare Edwards?" he says while smirking.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yes, she's been my best friend since middle school."

"Oh", I say as I lean next to his locker. While he put his books in his locker, I notice he has a Gothic Tale on the top shelf. "You read Gothic Tale?"

"Yeah, do you?" he says while smiling.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"You know Eli, this could be the beginning of an awesome friendship", he says as we're walking down the hallway on our way to our next classes.

**Clare's POV:**

Lunch was right now but for some reason I can't find Adam anywhere. While I was walking towards the Degrassi doors, I see Fitz checking me out. _Ewww, I don't know why he even tries. I've already said no to him two times _I think as I walk down the stairs towards the picnic area to see if Adam is there. I see him at one of the picnic tables but then I notice he wasn't alone. He was talking to Eli. _Good to know Adam met Eli. _As I get closer to the picnic table, I notice they stop talking and look at me. "What? Were you guys saying something I shouldn't know about?" I question them.

They both say "No" at the same time which was weird. "So Adam, you met Eli?"

"Yeah, he saved me from Fitz", he says as him and Eli bump fists together.

"Good to know you got a hero as a friend now", I said while giggling.

"So, me and Eli are going to hangout after school. You want to join?"

As soon as he says this, Eli shots him a glare. "Sure. I mean if it's cool with Eli that I tag along", I said while looking at Eli who just smirks at me. "Yeah. You can hangout with us", he says while smiling. _And I thought his smirk is cute but his smile is cuter _I think as I nodded. "So, the Dot after school guys?" Adam ask as me and Eli shake our heads in a yes nod.

_This is going to be a good friendship between the three of us._

* * *

><p>Thanxs for reading chapter 3 guys. Yeah so I'm going to make a little war go one between Eli and Fitz.I'm srry if you don't like the idea but it just popped in my lets try and get 14 reviews before i post chapter 4 up. Until next time Nami out (o^-^o)<p> 


	4. Julia

Hello there young readers (^-^) So in this chapter it's going to be in Eli's point of view and thats all im going to say because then i would be a spoiler alert and i hate wen ppl do it so im not going to do that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV: <strong>(Before Clare cam to the picnic table)

After class, I met up with Adam so we can have lunch together and continue our conversation from when we were walking to 4th period. Adam told me how he wanted to have lunch outside in the picnic area since it was nice out today. Me and Adam immediately started get into a conversation about other comics as soon as we found a table. Turns out, Adam and I have a lot in common. We both read comics, like Dead Hand, and a lot more stuff. "So I couldn't help but notice that you were checking out Shelby in English", I said while wiggling my eyebrows, "Care to explain?"

"Yeah, she's smart and really pretty. Don't you think so?"

"She is but I have my eyes set on another girl", I said while thinking of Clare.

"Its Clare isn't it?" Adam said with so much confidence.

"How did you know?" I say with shock in my voice. I mean I know I've only known her for only day one but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

"Dude, it's obvious by the way you looked at her today", he said with a 'duh' expression on his face, "ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Last year, I was dating this girl named Julia and I was in love with her. We had been dating since freshman year and the summer before sophomore year, we gave up our virginity together. Oddly enough, after this occurred we started drifting from each other. About three moths later, I was walking in the park clearing my mind when I saw Julia and my best friend, John. When I saw them, they were kissing. I couldn't believe my eyes and to think I made love with her. I walked home with an angry expression on my face. That night, Julia came over to talk to me. I still remember the conversation like it happened yesterday…"

_"Hey babe", she said with a flirtatious smile but I just ignored it by walking away from her. I heard her foot steps_ _behind me and when she got a hold on my arm, I just swiped it off. "What's the matter with you?" she asks._

"_You really want to know?" I ask as she nods her head._

"_I saw my girlfriend making out with my best friend today at the park." She just stayed silence. "How long?" I ask._

"_How long since what?" she asks with a dumbfounded expression._

"_Don't play that game with me, Julia. How long have you been CHEATING on me?" I yell while taping my foot angrily waiting for her answer._

"_Since the end of freshman year", she whispers but clearly enough for me to hear. I couldn't believe that the love my life has been cheating on me before I made love with her. "Well good news. You can continue sleeping with him because I'm done with your crap." As soon as I said that it started to rain hard. "Please Eli, don't do this. I love you too much to lose you."_

"_Well, you should've thought of that before cheating on me with John. Go ahead; keep being a bitch and slut with a cold heart." When those words came out, I immediately regret them and wanted to take them back so much. "Fine, I'm just going to leave. Goodbye Eli." She walks out of the house into the pouring rain. When she left, I went to my room and paced around the room trying to think of ideas on how to apologize to her. Three hours later I got a call from her mom telling me Julia was hit by a car and died on the scene. I just dropped the phone to the floor and cried my eyes out. _

"….Ever since then, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't love anyone else. If I do that, then I will avoid on hurting anyone's feeling and I don't want to do that to Clare." As soon as I finished telling Adam, I was out of breath. "Wow man. I mean that's intense and I respect your wishes but, Ever thought that maybe Julia would have wanted you to move on?" he asks.

I thought about what Adam just said and I think he might have a point. I'm pretty sure that Julia wouldn't want me to mope around without letting anyone in.

"You know what Adam, you might be right. I'll ask Clare..." but I was cut off when Adam said "Stop." At first I was confused but then looked in his direction and realized Clare was coming towards us. "What? Were you guys saying something I shouldn't know about?" Me and Adam both said "No" at the same time. After that, Adam explained to Clare how I saved him from Fitz. Suddenly, I heard Adam ask Clare, "So, me and Eli are going to hangout after school. You want to join?" When he finished asking, I immediately shot him a glare. _Too fast, Adam _I thought as I continued to glare at him. "Sure. I mean if it's cool with Eli that I tag along", she says and looks at me while I flash her smirk. "Yeah. You can hangout with us", I said while smiling. "So, the Dot after school guys?" Adam asks while Clare and I reply with our heads shaking yes.

_I'm going to try and see if I can make you mine, Clare._

* * *

><p>*gasp* so yeah i tried to write on why Julia and him got into a fight. Okay so u guys give me awesome reviews so lets try and get 20 reviews before ch.5 and by the way...The next chapter might be two weeks later after this. Please dont be mad.. until nxt time-Nami<p> 


	5. Secrets and Dates

**Okay so I decided to update even thought I didn't get 20 reviews for the last chapter but I couldn't tease the readers who really wante d,e to update. I don't to be a tease hee hee (^-^) So this two weeks after the three of them hanged out. So im going to stop talking and let u read Ch.5 enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV:<strong>

**(Two weeks later)**

It's been two weeks since Adam, Eli, and I officially became friends. Ever since Eli entered my life, I've been dreaming of him everyday now instead of like 3 days a week. I'm not sure if this is going to sound crazy or not but I think my dreams are telling me that Eli and I are meant to be. Maybe I should think this over before saying stuff like that.

I just got home from school right now and surprisingly my mom is actually home. As I entered my house, I go into the kitchen to see my mom drinking coffee at the dining room table. "Hi Clare. How was your day at school today?" she asks while smiling.

"Fine I guess", I said with confusion in my voice.

"Clare, I need to talk to you."

"Now, you want to start talking to me after the years of silence you've given me?" I said with anger, "no, I'm not going to listen to you. Besides, I have to meet up with Adam and Eli right now", I say this as I open the door and start walking towards the park.

I can't believe she wants to talk to me after years of silence towards me. After years of ignoring me and leaving me to take care of myself. I can't wait until I move out of that hell hole I call home. As I think of this, I notice Adam and Eli waiting for me at a park bench talking. I walk behind them being quite so I can scare them. As soon as I was about to scare them, Eli says, "I know your behind us, Clare." When he turns around to face me, he chuckles while shaking his head. "How'd you know I was behind you?"

"I might have known you for only two weeks but I know that you're terrible at scaring people."

"And because Eli and I saw your shadow on the table", Adam states while pointing at me. I just chuckle at myself and sit beside Eli. "So, Eli. I have to tell you something", Adam said while sounding nervous. I already know that Adam is going to tell Eli his secret. "Sure. What's up dude?"

"I'm transgender." As soon as Adam said this, I looked at Eli's face but couldn't tell what his face expression was saying. "Cool", Eli dragged out the word but all Adam could do was smile. "You aren't freaked out or anything?"

"Dude, why would I freak out? It's who you are and I'm not going to judge you for who you are", he finished with his famous smirked. I'm really glad that Eli accepted Adam for he is. After that was done, we talked about how Adam has a thing for Shelby. I'm happy that Adam likes Shelby; I mean she's one of my friends and I can tell she kind of has a thing for him too. About two hours later, Adam got a text from his mom saying he had to come home. When Adam left, I was nervous because that means I would have to be alone with Eli. "So…Clare?" I turned to look into his eyes and saw what was…scared? Why would he be scared? "What's up, Eli?"

"I want to ask you something. I was just waiting for Adam to leave."

"Okay. What do you want to ask me?"

"Will you go out on a date…with me?" _What should I say? Yes? No?_ That was all I can think. "Sure. I would love to."

~*~*~The Next Day*~*~

"Natalie and Shelby, I don't know what to do. I mean what am I going to wear and what am I going to say to him?" I asked them as fell on top of my bed. It was after school and about 3 which meant two hours until my date with Eli.

"Clare, don't be nervous. You're going to do just fine on the date", Natalie told me, "Remember when Kanani went on her first date? Who was there telling her to just be herself? That was you Clare. So are you nervous?" Natalie and Shelby don't know that Eli was the guy of my dreams…literally. "I have to tell you two something." They both leaned forward.

"I used to dream of Eli. Like before I ever met him, I would see him in my dreams sometimes and when he appeared, we would always be close to kissing." I could see the shock on their faces. "Wow." They both said at the same time which caused me to giggle. "Well, we better get you ready for your date. Shelby, get her an offit while I do her make-up." As soon as she said that, I knew I was getting it. By the time we were done I didn't recognized myself when I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white floral shirt that had a black belt on it and my black flats with a polka dot bow on top of both flats. With my make-up, I had black eyeliner on my top and bottom lid. Along with a light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I'm really glad I had Natalie and Shelby to help me out for my date. Usually Kanani would be here but she had soccer practice.

"I look…amazing and hot." I was blushing when I said this.

"Don't forget you also look beautiful", Shelby said with a big smile.

I looked over at the clock and notice it was 4:50. Eli was going to be here in ten minutes. "Okay guys. You have to leave because Eli's going to be here in ten minutes." Right after I finished my sentence, they were both out my bedroom door yelling "Good luck" and shutting the front door. I was really glad my mom wasn't home. Probably out somewhere else that isn't home with me. When I got home yesterday, I didn't like what happened when I came in:

_"Clare Diane Edwards! Don't ever walk out on me again!" she yelled with venom in her voice. "Oh I'm sorry mom. Did you have something really important to tell me?"_

"_Yes, I do. Clare I decided that I'm going to talk to you more."_

"_So now you want to talk to me? That's not going to happen. You didn't say a word to me ever since dad died!" I yelled back at her._

"_But that was because you have your dad's eyes so I couldn't."_

"_Just because I have his eyes doesn't mean I'm exactly like him! Just get over that and move one like I did!" As soon as I finished, my mom hit me across the face. I looked at her with shock. "Clare, I didn't mean to", she said with sorrow. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen and continue to ignore each other."_

I remembered I cried because that was the first time she ever hit me. But she respected my wishes by not talking to me last night and this morning. When I got that out of my head, I heard a honk from outside. I smiled and ran down the stairs while fixing my hair. I rushed out the door and into Eli's hearse. Yeah, Eli showed me and Adam his hearse, named Morty, the first day we met him when we're heading to the Dot. When I got in, I noticed Eli had a gray button down with a black vest over it along with black skinny jeans and black converse. "Wow, you look amazing, Clare", he said while smiling. "T-thanks. So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out", he said with a smirk glued to his face. After he said that, he put his hearse into drive and began our drive of our date.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooow! Adam finally told Eli his secret...who would have seen that coming *cough me cough* ahahahha so...good?bad? dont know? let me know by reviewing about this chapter. okay 30 reviews before ch. 6 is publish so hit that review button :)-Nami<strong>


	6. Dates and Confessions

**Hello there! well didn't get 30 reviews for ch.5 but thats cool because a lot of you guys loved ch.5 so much and wanted to know whats going to happen on the date..I decided to give it to early. Think of it as a early christmas present or birthday(if your bdays close) So here's ch.6...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

While I was driving Clare to our date spot, I was thinking _Will she like my choice of place for our date? What will she say once we get there? _I needed something to distract me from those thoughts that keep popping up in my head. So I reach over to the radio and the song _Missing_ from Flyleaf was playing. I listened to this song maybe once or twice before and I really liked the song. I listened to the lyrics and a certain lyric made me think of my feelings for Clare.

_Oh something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

To me, those lyrics mean that I'm missing something in me that I haven't felt in awhile and the "something" was…love. In other words, Clare. "Eli?" I heard Clare say my name, guess I must have been distracted. "Yes?"

"You know this song?"

"Yeah, how do you know about this song?" I mean I know Clare isn't a big fan of mine and Adam's choice of music since she's Christian, I would have never guessed she knew about Flyleaf. "I listen to them a lot. Their my favorite band of all time."

"Clare", I act all surprise, "you listen to rock? Someone better call the newspaper." I chuckled as Clare starts to blush and giggle. "You know just because I'm Christian, doesn't mean I can't listen to rock." She smirked as she said this. I guess I'm rubbing off on her. "Oh yeah, then what other bands do you listen to you little devil?" She laughed at my joke. "Skillet, Smile Empty Soul, Flyleaf, and that's about it." I think I fell more in love with her by 60%. "Wow, those are some good bands there Blue Eyes", I said that knowing she loves that nickname I gave her since day one. By now, we have reached our destination. I decided to have a picnic at the abounded church I found while walking around town once. I decorated the place with little bright lights all over the place and have candles with soft music playing. "Eli….this place is beautiful", she said this while smiling really big. "Really? You really like the place?"

"Yes, I really do", she ran over to me and hugged me. I, of course, hugged back. My arms fit perfectly around her tiny waist.

I led her to table, that I set up, and pulled her chair out so she can sit. "I see chivalry isn't completely dead", I chuckled at her comment. I took my seat which was a across from her and I must admit…she looks so beautiful from where the light is hitting her. She looks like an angel from heaven. "So, ready for the main course, Miss Edwards?" I said while smiling at her. "Yes sir." I got up from my chair and went over to the bench behind Clare that had our dinner. I decided to make chicken alfrado for the both of us and for drinks…orange soda. When I picked the food up and drinks, I noticed there was bush with one red rose that was fully bloomed. _Weird? A full blossomed rose in the winter time? _I just put the food and drinks down and grabbed the rose. I placed the rose right next to Clare's plate and went back to the table where my date was waiting patiently for me. "Sorry. I was getting the food and drinks when I saw a red rose. I decided to get it…for you." She just smiled and kissed my cheek. _She kissed my cheek! Stay cool, Eli_ I thought as I took my seat and began to eat. While we were eating, Clare and I talked about how good our date was so far but she doesn't know what's going to happen. When we finished our dinner, I grabbed both our plates and place them on the bench behind Clare. I walk to the side of Clare's chair and put my hand out. "Will you do me the honors of dancing with me?" I said in a British accent which made her giggle. "Okay, I will if you promise to not talk in the British accent again. That was very terrible." She just laughed and I joined in. She grabbed my hand and I led her to the middle of the church. We started to sway as the song _Heaven Can Wait _from We the Kings came on and I started to sing along with the song:

_Here's a song for the nights I think too much_

_Here's a song when I imagine us together_

_Here's a song for when we talk too much and I forget my words_

"Eli, you sing amazing", I can see Clare's blush creeping up on her cheeks when she said this. "Thank you, Clare." I looked down into her big blue eyes and realized how their the color of the sky and ocean combined to make a beautiful blue. She looked into my eyes as well and she was leaning to me. As I was leaning in to meet her lips, Julia popped in my head and I backed away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." She apologized with her blues eyes looking for another place to look at. "It's okay." I looked down at the floor. "Eli, can you take me home please?"

"Sure."

I turned off the music and put the radio in the back of Morty. I opened the passenger door for Clare and she slowly got in. I ran around the front, into the driver's side and put the car in drive. _I can't believe we almost kissed _was all I kept thinking while driving her home. Once I parked in front of her house, she said a quick 'thanks' then ran out the car and disappeared behind her front door. I drove off and as soon as I got home, I ran into my room and let sleep take over me.

~*~* Two Days Later ~*~* **Clare's POV:**

Eli and I have surprisingly avoided each others existence ever since our date. When I got home that night, I called Natalie, Shelby, and Kanani to tell them about my date. I explained to them how we danced and almost kissed until he backed away. They told me that maybe he was nervous about kissing me. After the phone conversation, I went to bed and of course, Eli had to appear in it. In the dream, we were on the date, laughing and having a good time. Then after dinner, he kissed me and then my dreamed ended right there. The weird part was that the kiss felt so real. I mean I know I dreamed of him kissing me before but this time…it felt as though it actually happened.

Right now, its lunch and I guess I must have been day dreaming because Adam is waving his hand in front of my face. "Clare? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I think you and Eli need to talk." I looked at him like he had a bird on his head. "Adam, Eli is making it really obvious that he doesn't want to talk to me."

"So are you. You're also avoiding him which causes him to avoid you too!" Adam has never yelled at me before. Even though he yelled at me, I wasn't mad because I know that what he said is true. "You're right, Adam. Do you know where I could find him?"

"He told me stayed home today." As soon as Adam finished, I was already out of my seat and walking to Eli's house. His house wasn't far from the school so I was there in like five minutes. _Please be home and answer the door _I thought as I knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. I saw the door swing open to reveal Eli's face. "Damnit Adam." He muttered to himself. "What do you want Clare?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened on our date."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Fine then", I say as I start to walk away. I didn't even make two feet away before I felt my arm being pulled on. "Wait", he turns me around and makes me face him, "I need to take you somewhere." He pulls me towards Morty and opens the passenger door for me. I slide in and watch as he goes to the driver's side to start driving.

He parked on the side of some road. "What are we doing here?" I asked with confusion. I turn to look at Eli but he was just looking at the steering wheel intensely. "This is where I killed my ex', he whispers silently.

"What?"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Gasp* hee hee a little cliff hanger...i think. Anyways the goal is still going to be 30 reviews before ch.7. What will happen nxt? will clare admit her little dreams to Eli? Is Eli going to let Clare now...or Keep her away longer? all these questions might be answered the nxt chapter(laughs evily) until we meet again- NamilovesDegrassi98 (o^-^o)<strong>


	7. Thoughts and Relationships

** Heyyy! :D So im so sorry i didn't update yesterday. i was going to to do it yesterday but i got swamped with homework and i have to be done with it all because thrusday im going to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn :) aahhaaha anyways that means i probably wont update tomorrow or thrusday. So enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

"This is where I killed my ex", I whispered but I'm pretty sure Clare heard me. "What?" I looked at her and her face had shocked written all over. "What do you mean you killed your ex?"

I started to explain to her how we were together for a long time and that I caught her cheating on me at the park with my best friend. "…We got into a big fight and I said some things that I really wish I hadn't said to her" , by now I had a tear falling down my cheek, "she ran out into the rain and three hours later her mom called me. She told me how Julia was hit by a car and died on the scene. This is why we're here." Every time I talk about Julia's death, I feel like it's still my fault. "Eli", Clare said while placing a hand on my shoulder, "it wasn't your fault Julia died. It was the person who was driving the car."

"But I feel as though if I hadn't said those things to her, she would have never run out into the rain and not get hit by a car."

"Eli, I'm not going to lie to you by saying I know what you're going through. But I honestly, I think she shouldn't have cheated on you and if she never did that, then you would be happy right now with her under your arm", I looked over at her and she had a sad expression on her face. I scooted closer to her. "Eli, what are you…" but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I can tell she was shocked at first but then responded back. I've always dreamed about kissing her and now I'm finally doing it. I pulled away for some air. "Wow", was all I could say. I looked at her and she was blushing three different kinds of red. "So…" she started off trying to break the awkward moment right now. "Clare, the reason I backed away from you when we were about to…kiss, was because Julia popped in my head and I felt that if I kissed you, then I would forget her", she looked disappointed, "but after I told you about Julia and mine's relationship right now, I felt as though I can trust someone again and that's why I kissed you." After I was done speaking, I feel like Clare was going to leave right now and tell me she doesn't want anything to with me again. "Eli, if you don't want to be in a relationship right now, I understand", I looked at her knowing she is giving me something I thought she wouldn't, "I'm okay on waiting for you until your ready." I can't believe she's giving me space. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually glad she's giving me what I want for awhile now. "Thank you, Clare. But I'm promising you right now that you won't be waiting for a very long time."

"Take all the time you need, Eli."

I smiled as she said this. "Well, I better get you home since school ended like ten minutes ago", I said along with a chuckle. With that said, I started the car and drove Clare home.

~*~*~* Three days later~*~*~**Clare's POV:**

_"Eli, where are you taking me?" I asked him as he put his hands over my eyes. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I could practically see him smirking. We suddenly stopped walking. "Are you ready?" he asks me. "Yeah, I guess." When he took his hands away from my eyes, I was speechless. He took me to a cliff with a beautiful view of the sun getting ready to disappear. "Eli, this so beautiful", I said as I turn around to face him. "I guess it is. But its not as gorgeous as you are", he smiled after he finished speaking and looked into my eyes. "Nothing can compare to your beauty, Blue Eyes." My face must look like a tomato because my cheeks are on fire right now. "Thank-you, Eli." After I said this, he starts to lean in and I do to…._

*BRINNG* I shot up in my bed, again. I give a death glare towards my dream killer I call an alarm clock. "Really? You just had to ruin my dream again?" I just looked away from it got up from my bed to go take a shower. Once I was done, I grabbed my orange polo and kaki skirt with leggings. After I finish getting my uniform on, I applied some eyeliner and massacre on. I'm not a big fan of make-up so I don't put a lot on. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab an apple. I looked at the clock and notice it was 7:10. School doesn't start until 7:40 so maybe I can go to school early and finish my homework there. As I was about to leave, my phone went off. I grabbed it off the counter and look who was calling me, _Eli;)_ appeared on my screen.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey, Clare."**_

"_**What's up, Eli?"**_

"_**I just called to tell you that I'm picking you up in five minutes."**_

"_**Eli you don't…"**_

"_**I want to."**_

"_**Okay. See you in a bit."**_

"_**Bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_

I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair a bit. By the time I came out, I heard a _honk_ from outside. I jogged to the front door while grabbing my bag and leaving the house. I jogged to the passenger side of Morty and opened the door. "Good morning, Blue Eyes", he said with a smirk.

"Hey. So why the sudden pick up this morning?"

"I need to tell you something when we get to school", I can hear his nervousness in his voice. "Okay." I didn't look at him once while he was driving to school. I just looked out the window thinking _why did he sound nervous when he said he needed to tell me something? Is it good or bad? _I felt the car come to a stop in a parking space of the parking lot. "So, Eli what do you need to tell me?"

"I wanted to say that I'm ready", I looked in his eyes to make sure he was really ready to be with me. But all I saw was honesty and love. "Eli, if you need more time…" but he cut me off by saying, "Clare, I'm positive. I thought about it and I realized that if I'm with you, Julia won't be forgotten. She will always be in my heart and so will you." I could feel my eyes getting watery when he said that. "Okay, Eli."

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and he gladly kissed me back. After a couple seconds of kissing, I pulled away and bit my lip. "Does that answer your question?" he shook his head with a big smile like a little boy looking in a big candy store. We both got out of Morty and walked towards Degrassi's entrance. When we were both going up the steps, I hesitated to grab Eli's hand. He must have notice me hesitating because he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "I don't bite, Edwards." I looked up at him and of course I see him smirking like he usually does. I was blushing when he told me this. As we both walked in hand in hand, I noticed Adam running up to us with a big smile on his face. "Finally! I thought you two would never get together", he said this while chuckling. "I finally told her about Julia", Eli said to Adam but was looking at me and pecked my nose.

We all talked about hanging out after school and begin our filming our _Romeo and Juliet _scene at the park. Yesterday in Advanced English, assigned us into groups of three to shoot a scene from a famous play in the 1800s. Oddly enough, Eli, Adam and I got assigned in a group. She assigned us with a scene from Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Juliet _which I found is the most romantic play ever written. Adam said that he would do the cameras since me and Eli are going out now.

The bell for first period rang and Eli, being a gentleman, walked me to class. We only have like three classes together but that's okay with me. When we got to my homeroom door, Eli looked around to check for teachers before leaning down to kiss me really fast. Not only do we have to wear uniforms here but there's a strict PDA rule too, which is so stupid. As he pulled away from my lips, he just smirked at me and said, "I can't believe you're finally mine."

"Me neither."

As he walked away, I was thinking if I should tell him about my dreams about him. But I'm scared that if I tell him, then he'll think I'm a freak, crazy, or both. I know that he would never judge me, but I think he might if I tell him about my fairytale dreams with him, he'll dump me. I walked into the classroom, and sat next to Adam. "Clare, what do you think about Fiona?" Fiona? I thought he had a thing for Shelby. But I'm not going to pressure him to like her. "Fiona, she seems cool and she is very fashionable even with these terrible uniforms." I said while looking down at my uniform. "I think I like her. Don't get me wrong, Shelby's pretty and nice but, there's no connection between us."

"Adam, I understand and besides she's not really looking for anyone right now." I'm telling the truth. Shelby was with this guy named Spencer and they were a cute couple. Until one day he told her that he wasn't feeling it anymore because he was interested in another girl. Shelby was hurt but told him off and it was not pretty. Anyways, I'm glad Adam is interested in Fiona, even though she's a senior. But age shouldn't matter right?

"I think you should go for her." As I finished my sentence, I see Adam smiling wide. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand that I don't have those feelings for Shelby." After he said that, we started to get into conversation about how he might want to ask her out. When the bell rang, I walked out into the room to see Eli waiting for me. Eli and I have National History together and the best part is that we sit next together. As we sat next to each other, walked in the room and started teaching. While he was talking, Eli and I were passing note to each other.

_**Eli: You look so cute in your uniform **_

_**Clare: Ahahaha thank you and you look cute with your messed up**_

I saw Eli quickly look at the note and saw him fix it really fast. As soon as he finished, he smirked as he wrote a response to my note.

_**Eli: Thanks for the heads up**_

_**Clare: No problem**_

_**Eli: So after we shoot the scene, want to come over to my house? ;)**_

I think for a couple seconds. This could be my chance to tell him about my dreams about him before we met and after we did.

_**Clare: Sure. I need to tell you something anyways.**_

_**Eli: I'm not in trouble am I?**_

_**Clare: No, it's not bad.**__ At least not to me_ I thought.

We kept on talking about the scene and of course, Eli had dirty thoughts of me dressed up as Juliet in the tight dress woman wore in the 1800s. As the bell rang, I quickly went tomy books for my next two classes and when I turned around, I bumped into a hard chest. "Sorry."

"Don't worry Edwards. You can make it up to me on a date." As I looked up to see who said that, I saw it was the one and only Fitz. "Never going to happen. Besides, I have a boyfriend", I said this as I walked away but to only be pulled back. "Emo boy? You can do better…like me", he said this with so much cockiness. "Go to hell, Fitz", was the last thing I as I walked down the hallway. I can't pay attention in my classes because all I can think about is how am I going to tell Eli.

Before I knew it, I'm at the park with Eli and Adam, getting ready to film the Romeo and Juliet scene. _Great, that means thirty minutes until I have to tell Eli._

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! he finally told Clare about Julia and Eclare was born in this chapter! Lol i hope they get back together in season 11 :) (cross my fingers) anyways let me know what you thought and lets get 42 reviews before i publish chapter 8 and it might be the last chapter too. If not then you tell me-<em>NamilovesDegrassi98 (o^-^o)<em>**


	8. Kiss and Tell Lies

_**Heyyy! :) Im so so so so Sorry i havent been updating this story. I just got writers block and it took me forever to think about chapter 8 then it came to me while watching recent episdoes of Degrassi. So once again...I'm really sorry i haven't update in like a week so here is chapter 8. Enjoy! (o^-^o)**_

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>**li's POV:**

Ever since mine and Clare's conversation this morning, I've been asking myself what she needs to tell me about. _Did I upset her? _As I was walking down the hallway towards my locker, Fitz "accidentally" bumped into my shoulders. "Watch where you're going, emo boy."

"Really? Emo boy is the best you can do?"

"What? You got something better to say", he says while steeping right in front of my face.

"Actually, I do. Who do you think you are going around here like a caveman?"

"Caveman? You mind explaining how I act like one?"

"You snarl at people and harass girls to like you", I smirk as I said this while walking backwards and turn around.

"I don't know how you got Saint Clare?" This made me stop walking and turn around to face him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're not good enough for her; she needs a man like me."

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Dude, if I was with Clare, I would probably be banging her right now" he smirks. What he just said about _**my **_Clare set me off. I marched right over to him and punched him in the jaw without hesitation. "Don't you ever talk about Clare like that!"

"You jealous because you know it could be true?" I kicked him the stomach while saying, "She would never give her virginity up to a caveman like you." I kicked him one more time before walking away with anger building up inside.

It was the end of the day which meant it was time to film the Romeo and Juliet scene with Adam and _Clare. _I walked over to Morty and sat on the hood waiting for the both of them. I saw Adam walking out of the school while talking to….Fiona? I stood up from the hood and observed Adam and Fiona. I saw him smiling and she was blushing. Then I saw her give him a piece of paper and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked away into her can and drove off, Adam was yelling 'Yes!' while jumping in the air. He started making his way towards me with a big smile on his face. "Dude, guess what?"

"Fiona wants to have a play date with her?"

"Ha-ha very funny", I chuckled at his response.

"Seriously, Fiona told me to call her so she gave me her number and kissed me on the cheek!"

"I know, I saw her kiss your cheek." I started laughing when he started to blush for being embarrassed. I turned my head towards Degrassi's entrance and saw my beautiful little angel walking towards us but with a lank expression. _Is she okay? _She looked up from the ground and put on a faked smile. "Well Blue Eyes, you ready to be my Juliet?" I bowed down and stuck my hand out while looking at her with a smirk on my face. She giggled at my cheesiness, "I would love to". She took my hand and I led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

We got to the park and looked for a park bench to set our equipment on. Once we found one, Adam tried to start the camera but couldn't find the on button. Clare had to help him and once they found it, Adam asked us how scene will go. "Okay, so Clare is going to be lying right next to me because she's "dead" and I will drinking the poison a.k.a the coke. Then once I take a sip, I will fall down. Clare will then wake up and notice I'm dead and kill herself. The end."

"Actually, I had an idea", Clare said with hesitation in her voice, "What if after Romeo drinks the poison, he doesn't die immediately. Then Juliet notices he drank the poison and share one last final kiss with him." After she finishes, I noticed a little blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Not a bad idea, Blue Eyes", I said while putting an arm around her. "Okay, let's start filming. I want to get home in ten minutes to watch Spongebob." Adam can be such a kid sometimes. I go and sit on top of the table with a coke bottle on the left of me. Clare lays down next to me and pretends to be dead. "Okay and action!"

"Oh Juliet, now that you're dead, I will join you in the aftermath ASAP." I take a sip of the coke and put it down.

"Romeo, you just drank the poison no!" she then looked into my eyes and started to lean in. I closed my eyes and my lips soon met Clare's lips. It was sweet and passion just like her. I was just about to slip my tongue in but then she pulled away. I fell and pretended to be dead. I heard Clare say, "I will join you in the afterlife, Romeo." I peaked my eyes a little open to see her pick up the toy gun and "shot" herself in the heart then falling back. "And…cut. That was good guys." I got up and looked over at Clare fixing her hair. "Should we do another take?"

"I think we're good." I smirked at her and helped her off the top of the picnic table. Once we got everything packed up and into the hearse, we drove off towards Adam's house first so he wouldn't miss Spongebob. After saying goodbye to him, I turned to Clare. "Okay, before we leave I need to give you a heads up", I said this while starting Morty up.

"Heads up about what?"

"About my parents. They're….different then most parents are."

"Different?"

"Okay imagine me but older and a woman with blonde hair." Once I said this, she started to giggle. "What's so funny, Edwards?"

"It's just that I can't imagine you a woman with blonde hair." I chuckled at her. Before I knew it, we were already two houses away from my house.

**Clare's POV:**

We pulled up to a nice two story brick house with a '63 blue mustang. Eli pulled up into the driveway right next to the mustang and got out to open my door for me. "Thank you", I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's all I get? A kiss on a cheek? I'm hurt Edwards. I couldn't kiss you or even hug you all day at school." I giggled at him and said, "Well, if you wait until we get to your room, maybe I could've kissed you." I smiled at him while he just laughs a little at what I just said. "I can't wait", he leans in and gives me a peck. We start walking up to his door and, being a gentleman, he opens the door for me. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I have company." I look around the living room and see family pictures, weddings, and pictures of Eli as a kid. One picture of Eli caught my eyes the most; it was a picture of him on his bike smiling. "Hey Eli, how old were you in this picture?" he walks over to me and chuckles at the picture of himself. "I was….7 I think", he puts the picture down. "So I was in the kitchen right now and found this note on the counter", he gives me a piece of paper that read:

_Eli,_

_Your dad and I went to a radio convention at the last minute. So we won't be back for about two or three days. I put $230 dollars under the cookie jar for you to order pizza or something. I'm sorry we couldn't bring you. We know how much you love going to these conventions. Stay out of trouble and no parties while we're gone. We love you._

_Love,_

_Cece_

"Well, I gave you a heads up for nothing", he laughs while I giggle, "So we have this whole house to ourselves until you have to go home at five and it is currently three-thirty. What would you like to do?" he wiggles his eyebrows hoping I know what he means. "I don't know why don't you tell me or….show me", I say seductively while batting my eyelashes. "Well, I don't know…" he swoops down and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. He backs me up until the back of my knees hit the couch and lays me down gently. His tongue enters my mouth and fights mine for dominance. We keep this up for about five minutes until I remember what I said earlier in the notes. I pull away and Eli looks down at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I can see the hurt in his eyes. "No you didn't. Its just that….remember earlier in National History when we were passing notes?"

"Yeah, I remember you said I looked cute with my hair messed up", he shakes his head to the side to flip his bangs and I giggle at his actions. "Okay, seriously yeah I remember earlier. What about it?"

_It's now or never Clare. Do it now _"Well when I said that I needed to tell you something, I was scared on how you would react right after I told you."

"Spit it out, Blue Eyes. You're making me nervous."

"Okay. Before I met you at school, I u-uh…" I couldn't tell him now, "I u-uh…..got out of a serious relationship with this other guy." _What the hell? The only other guy you dated was K.C._ "Yeah. I was upset because we broke up five days before you and I met. I just wanted to say that…..you're nothing like him and I'm glad." I smiled nervously. I can't believe I was going to tell him about my dreams but I couldn't. _I'm such a wimp. _"Clare….hope you don't mind me asking but why did you guys break up?"

"We broke up because he was cheating on me with my friend, Jenna. She was new last year and when she came to Degrassi, K.C. would always stare at her. One day, I was walking down the hallway and I saw him kissing Jenna in front of his locker. I marched over to him and told him how we're over and that he has fun with a skank like her." This really happened but it wasn't five days before I met Eli. It was a month before.

"Clare, K.C. was an asshole for cheating on you. I've seen that Jenna chick and you are way prettier than she is." Hearing him say that, made me remember why I feel for him.

"Thank you, Eli", I kissed him for about ten seconds before pulling away.

"Your welcome, but I believe we have some unfinished business", He wiggled his eyebrows while smirking.

"Do we now?" he nods his head and presses his lips to mine.

When I got home after spending another hour at Eli's, I went into the kitchen and was going to grab an apple when I saw a note on the counter. I walked over to the counter and picked up the note:

_Clare,_

_I went to a single's cruise so I can find my prince charming._ Really? Prince charming…how old does she think I am? Keep reading, Clare._ So_ _I won't be back for about a week. I'm really hoping that once I get back home, we can try and talk again because I don't want to keep on avoiding you anymore. I feel like I missed out on your life these past years since your dad died. I still love you Clare and I'm hoping that if you love me, you'll let me talk to you again. I left about $600 on your pillow for food. I called the school and told them so that if they need my permission for anything, they'll know to call me. I'll see you in week. I love you Clare-bear._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Once I finished reading the letter, I wiped away the tears that were falling. I'm actually glad she told me that she still loves me and wants to try to talk again since last time didn't work. I feel like a bitch remembering I just walked out on her when all she was trying to do was come back into my life. I left the note on the counter and went upstairs to do my homework. While working on my laptop, I heard a _**BING! **_And I looked to the right side of the screen to see that **Shelbyrocks468** messaged me through IM.

**Shelbyrocks468: _Did you tell Eli about your dreams? ;)_**

**Clareabell670: _No….I chickened out and said before I met him, I got out of a relationship five days before: /_**

**Shelbyrocks468: _Oh no! Wait u were dating someone? How was I not aware of this?_**

**Clareabell670: _No I wasn't…I panicked and made up that up. I also said it was with K.C. and how he cheated on me. So I guess I only lied about the timing_**

**Shelbyrocks468: _Still….I think you should tell him. I mean relationships should be about telling the truth. And even if this is weird to tell him, who knows… maybe he'll think its romantic; D_**

**Clareabell678: _You know what? Your right….I'll tell him 2morrow. Thanxs for the advice _**

**Shelbyrocks670: _Wat would you do without me in your life? Lol anyways I gtg….bedtime. Night!_**

**Shelbyrocks670 has logged off**

***~*~~*~*3 weeks later~**~~*~**~*~**

Its been three weeks since mine and Shelby's conversation that night. I didn't end up telling Eli about my dreams. I've been to scare that if I tell him, he will leave me, call me a freak, and never talk to me again And I really don't want that to happen. After my mom got home from her single cruise trip, we talked it out and we decided to go to family council meetings twice a week. At first, I wasn't so sure but after the first week I felt relief that I can talk to my mom again. Ever since, me and my mom have been closer then before.

Right now, I'm sitting with Adam, Fiona, and Shelby waiting for Eli at lunch. I don't know what could be taking Eli so long; he's usually the first one here. I forgot to mention, Adam and Fiona have started dating a couple days ago. Adam finally got the courage to ask her out and after the date, they kiss like on the lips.

I guess I was so into thought, I didn't notice that Eli was next to me.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"What? No hello kiss or 'Eli you look sexy today'? I'm hurt", he put a hand over his heart for a dramatic effect. I kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "Hi Eli. You look very sexy today", I said while blushing. "Better." We all started talking until I saw Fitz coming over to our table. "Hey everyone. Clare you look very gorgeous in that little uniform", he said with a wink. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. I saw Eli get in his face, "Dude! Back off my girl!"

"You mad she might pick me over you, emo boy?"

"Shut up, Fitz! I will never be with you….not even for a million dollars", I said while standing up to him. "So you wouldn't kiss a man like me for a million dollars?" he said this while pulling me into his chest with his face inches away from me. "Hey! Let go of her!" He grabs my arm out of Fitz's grip and punches him in the jaw. Fitz groans and was about to punch Eli back but a teacher pass by. The bell also rang so he let go of Eli and glared at him before walking away. Eli walked towards me, "You okay?" he touches my arm and rubs it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and kissed my arm. "I think I got more better right now. You must have the magic touch." He just laughs at my cliché saying. "We better get to class before they think we were doing something the school wouldn't approve of," he winks at me.

"Ew! Eli." I smacked him on the shoulder and walk into the school for another a hour.

All I could think about during my last two classes was telling Eli about my dreams. I've come to a conclusion: I'm going to tell Eli today when we go to my house. I walked out of Degrassi and towards Morty to see Eli leaning against the passenger door. He sees me and opens the door for me. Once I get in, he runs to the driver's side and starts Morty.

Once we got to my house, I notice that my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. "Where's your mom?"

"Probably still working. She's been working late lately." We got out of the car and I opened the door. "So, you want to do the homework down here in the living room or in my room?" I look up at him and he seemed surprise I suggested my room. "Your room." I lead him up the stairs and into my room. Once we got into my room, all you see are light blue walls with posters of Taylor Lautner (shirtless), Hunger Games posters, and a signed Flyleaf poster. "Cool room, Clare. Loving the Flyleaf poster." Of course he would comment on that poster.

After doing homework for an hour straight, I heard Eli whine. "Clare, I'm tired of doing homework. Can we do something else….please?" I looked at him and he had the cutest puppy dog face. "Fine." I set my math book on my desk and looked at Eli. "Your lucky you have a cute puppy dog face." He hops right next to me and starts kissing my neck. "Couldn't resist, could you?" I can feel his smirk against my neck. _Tell him, Clare. Do it right now before you forget_ I push Eli off of me and he looks at me with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I u-uh…I had dreams about you before we met." I looked over at him and he had a blank expression. _Well….there goes our relationship down the drain._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woooow! She finally told him about her dreams. How will Eli react? will he be freaked out? and is he going to leave Clare? well i will answer these questions in the next chapter. So I'm wondering if I should end the story in chapter 9 or wait until chapter 10. You guys review and tell me what you think. 45 reviews before chapter 9 is up so...REVIEW! :)<em>**


	9. Truths,Thoughts,and Sickness

**Heyy! :D I know i haven't updated in awhile but that's because I have been busy with school since the first semester is almost over and im trying to bring my grades up. so...IM REALLY SORRY! But here is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

_"I u-uh…I had dreams about you before we met." _As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I didn't know what to say. I mean I'm not freaked out or anything, I'm actually flattered. So my little angel had dreams about me before we met? That's actually weird but a good weird. It's like she predicted the future or something. I wonder what kind of dreams she had about me. "What kind of dreams?"

"U-umm… like us on a date and at the end we would…kiss." She whispered that last part but I heard her loud and clear. "Eli, you should go my mom is going to be home and we have to go to therapy together."

"Okay." I started to walk towards the door but then I walked back to Clare. I lifted her chin and kissed her. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Call me when you get back." She nodded her head 'yes' and gave me a quick peck. When I walked outside, I walked to Morty and started him up. When I got home, I went to my room and got on my laptop. I was typing up my essay for History when I got an IM from _**Adamthebest47**_.

**Adamthebest47:_ Hey dude, wats up?_**

**EliGistheman93: **_**Nothin but something interesting happened 2day**_

**Adamthebest47: _Wat happened?_**

**EliGistheman93: _Clare told me that she had dreams about me b4 we met_**

**Adamthebest47: _Woow…Wat did u say?_**

**EliGistheman93: _Nothin_**

**Adamthebest47: _Wat? U know u probably made her think she freaked u out_**

I think about what Adam just say and he's right. All I said was what kind of dreams they were. I never really told her how I felt about her dreams. Maybe I should tell her how I felt and tell her a secret I haven't said yet….to anyone.

**Clare's POV:**

My mom just got home and we were about to leave the house. As I was about to go outside the door, my mom yells me to come into the living room. I closed the door and walked into the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch with a guilty expression on her face. _What could she feel guilty about?_ I sit across from her in the chair that my dad used to read in. "Clare I need to tell you something. I've been keeping it awhile."

"What's wrong mom? Remember the therapist said you can tell me anything and I do the same."

"I know but I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Mom, you're scaring me. Please tell me."

"Honey, I wasn't at work today. I was in the doctor's office and… they found a cancer cell in my blood system. So…I have cancer." By the time she finished her sentence, I had tears streaming down my face. I don't want her to have cancer because then that means…._Don't think like that, Clare. _

"Clare?" I look at my mom and she had a tears coming out of her eyes as well.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"I'm afraid not, sweetie."

"Can we just leave and go to the therapist, please?" She just gets up and goes start the car. I walk into the bathroom and clean off the massacre stream on both sides of my face. Once I finish cleaning up, I go outside into the car and look out the window while the world just goes by fast. I know I'm being dramatic but how can't I? I just found out my mom has cancer. I guess I was so into thought that I didn't even notice that we pulled up in front of the building.

*~*~*~Therapy room~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Clare, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Gomez asked me. My mom and I decide to talk to her individually recently. "Honestly, I'm having a terrible day." I see her write something down her little notepad. "Oh, why is that?"

"Well, I had my boyfriend over today and when he was there, I told him how I use to have dreams about him."

"What do you mean you use to have dreams about him?"

"Like before we met, I had dreams about being on these little dates with him. The weird part is he looks exactly like himself like how I dreamed. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

"Clare, when did you first have these 'dreams' about your boyfriend?"

"Like…after my first break up with K.C.", I told her about K.C and mine break up, "but that was a month before I met Eli."

"Clare, when you told him, what was his reaction? Did he say anything?"

"He asked me what kind of dreams, I told him and then I told him he had to leave." Actually now that I think about it, I never gave Eli a chance to say anything. Great now I feel like a terrible girlfriend.

"What else happened today?" I wasn't ready to tell her about my mom having cancer, but I should tell her.

"I found out that my mom…..u-um my mom has cancer." I looked up to Dr. Gomez's face and she had a sympathy expression on her face. "Clare, I'm so sorry. Many other people have to face this situation as well."

"Yeah, well have any of them have to dealt with it when it's the only parent they have left?" She just looked at me with a sad expression. As she was about to say something, the timer went off signaling our time is up. "I'm sorry Clare but our session is over." She stands up, walks over to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to lie and say things are going to get better." I get up and walk out of the room to see my mom waiting for me. "So, how did it go?"

I faked a smile on my face and said 'okay' to her.

~*~*~*~~*The Next Day~*~*~~*~*~*

I woke up and just sat in my bed for half an hour because I was still trying to process what happened yesterday. I told Eli about my dreams and I found out my mom has cancer. I never called Eli last night because I was so upset about my mom. I got out of bed since I notice school starts in an hour. I took a shower and threw on my orange polo and kaki pants. I walked down the stairs to see my mom reading the newspaper while sipping on her coffee. "Clare, do you want a ride to school?"

"Sure." I grab my bag and follow my mom out the door to the car. The drive was short but it was awkward. Once we pulled up in front of the school, I was about to get out when my mom pulled on my arm. "Mom I have to go or else…"

"Clare, tonight I'm going to be late."

"Okay. Why?"

"I'm going to the doctors to get an MRI to see how bad the cancer is." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I rushed out of the car and I heard my mom yell my name as I enter Degrassi. I walk to my locker to see Eli leaning against. He looks up to see me but then his face drops once he sees me. "Clare, what's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about it, please? I'll tell you at lunch." I look up into his eyes with hope.

"Sure, do you want me to walk you to your homeroom?" I shake my head 'yes' and he puts his arm around me while snuggle into his side. Once we reach my homeroom, he gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

~*~*~~*~*Lunch~*~*~*~*

I walk outside of Degrassi and towards the picnic tables. Once I get there, I put my stuff on the table and just stare off into space. I soon see Adam and Fiona walk over to me. "Hey Clare, what's up?" ask Fiona.

"Just waiting for Eli. You guys have seen him?" As they were about to reply, I see Eli walking towards the table with a cut on his lip and a black eye forming on his face. I run up to him and stand in front of him. "What happened to you?" I touch his cut and he winced from the contact.

"I was on my way here when Fitz said how good in bed you'll probably be when it's with him. So I told him to fuck off and he said if I'm mad that he'll be your first. I couldn't take it so, I punched him in the stomach and he punched me back. Before I knew it, he was on top of me beating the shit out of me. But then a teacher walked by and pulled him off of me and took him to the office." I can't believe Fitz would say something like that knowing that it will never happen. "Oh, Eli. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay Clare. Why does Fitz talk about you like that?"

"Because in 7th grade he asked me out and said yes because I was too nice back then. We went to the park and he tried to kiss me but I didn't want to. So ever since, he's been talking about how good I would be in bed or try to ask me out again." By the time I finish my sentence, Eli's eyes are filled with anger. "How could you go out on a date with that Neanderthal?"

"Like I said, I was too nice." We just stand there looking at each other in the eye. "I can understand that." We walk back to the table where Adam and Fiona were in a deep conversation about something. "By the way, are you going to tell me why you were upset this morning?" I look at Eli and began to tell him. "My mom…..she u-u-uh has cancer." Eli just looks at me with the same expression Dr. Gomez had when I told her. "Clare, I'm so sorry. I don't know what you're going through but I hope everything gets better." I mumbled a 'thank-you' and hug him while sobbing. I guess its going to take me awhile to get use to the fact about my mom's condition. The bell rings and I look at Eli. "We have class right now. Let's go before we're late." Me and Eli say goodbye to Fiona and Adam while walking to our next class which we have together.

~*~*~**~**Eli's POV:**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***(After School)**

Finally this day is over. All I want to do is go home and relax with my angle. I walked out of the hellhole we call Degrassi and made my way over to Morty. While I was waiting for Clare, I pulled out my Ipod and put it on shuffle. The first song that plays is _Someone, Somewhere _from Asking Alexandria. I started listening to the first minute and a half when I saw Clare make her way towards me. I pulled my headphones out and hugged her. "Hey you still coming over to my house today?" I asked while playing with one of her curls.

"Yeah, but I might have to leave early….to meet my mom at the hospital." I nodded my head. I'm a little disappointed she can't stay long but I'm not going to tell her to not go. We both got inside the hearse and drove off to my house. When we got there, we went to the living room to see Bullfrog watching TV and Cece reading _Gone with the Wind_. As soon as I close the door behind me, both of my parents looked up from what they were doing with smiles on their faces. "Hey baby boy, how was school today?"

"It was good." I felt kind of awkward because this is the first time that their meeting Clare. I mean I always talked about her but never introduce her to them….until now. "Who is this pretty girl right here?"

"This is Clare, my girlfriend."

"Oh! It's nice to finally meet you, Clare." Cece said while shaking Clare's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Please, call me Cece", she chuckles, "and this is my husband Bullfrog." Bullfrog also shakes Clare's hand as well. "Eli has told us about you. In fact, I don't think there hasn't been a day he hasn't." I start to blush at this embarrassing moment. "Anyways, Clare and I are going upstairs to do our English assignment." I pull Clare towards the stairs and head to my room.

~*~*~*~***2 hours later**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clare and I just finished our essay for English. Now we are editing each other's works. As I was about to finish editing Clare's paper, her phone went off. Clare jumped up to get her phone out of her bag. "Hello." I heard her talk to the person on the other line for about two minutes before hanging up. "That was my mom. She just told me to meet her at the hospital. Think you can give me a ride there?"

"Sure." I get up off the floor while Clare puts all of her stuff away in her bag and we both walk out of the house. I said a quick 'bye' to Cece when I went to close the door. I turned Morty on and started backing out of the driveway. When we got to a stop sign, I saw Clare's hand shaking so I reached over and gently grabbed it. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. The entire ride to the hospital, I held her hand. When I pulled in front of the hospital, Clare turned to me and said a 'thank you'. "No problem. Clare, I'm here if you need anyone or something. Tell your mom I wish her the best." She gave me a little peck on the check and got out of Morty. I stayed there for a couple seconds before starting Morty up and driving off. When I got home, I went into the living room and started playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on my Xbox. After playing for awhile, I notice it was ten o'clock. _Wow, time passes by fast when you're playing video games. _I turned off my Xbox and walked upstairs for some sleep.

~*~*~*~***The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~****Clare's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. Yesterday after Eli dropped me off at the hospital, I made my way to my mom's room….

_***Flashback***_

_I walked up to the elevator and when I was about to close the elevator doors, I saw Fitz run in. I didn't know what to do. "Hey Clare." I didn't reply back knowing what he did to Eli earlier. "Are you mad at me or something?" _

"_Yes. You beat up my boyfriend today."_

"_So?"_

"_So….you can't just keep saying how good in bed I would be and not expect Eli to punch you."_

"_But I'm only speaking the truth…" he trailed off as he tried to get close to me with a disgusting smirk on his face. I slapped him and perfect timing too because the elevator doors just opened on my mom's floor. I rushed out and toward my mom's room. Once I got to the door, I stand there for a second then opened the door. I saw my mom in the hospital bed, with a bunch of wires connected to her. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and waved me to come closer to her. "Hi sweetheart", she said with a sweet smile while holding my hand. I suddenly started having tears streaming down my face. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Because I can't look at you without getting an image of you dying." She squeezed my hand in a comfort way. "Clare, if I just have you by my side, I might be able to fight this cancer and we can go back to the way everything was. Like none of this never happened."_

"_But you said might. As in there is a chance you might not make it."_

"_I can't beat this if you just keeping liking that."_

"_Sorry." We stayed there awhile until they unhooked from the machines and released her._

_***Flashback End***_

As soon as we got home, I went straight to my room and went to bed. I looked over at the clock and notice I had about an hour before school started. So I jumped up from my bed and took a quick shower. When I got out, I grabbed my bra, underwear, orange polo, and kaki skirt. After getting dressed, I slipped on some black converse and ran down the stairs to get an apple for my breakfast. I entered the kitchen to see my mom serving me a plate of French toast with syrup. "Thought I would make you breakfast before dropping you off." I muttered a 'thank you' and ate my breakfast. After I finished my breakfast, I put my plate in the sink and told my mom we had to go. We got in the car and didn't say a word to each other until she pulled in front of Degrassi. I said 'bye' then got out of the car. When I got to my locker, I saw Eli leaning against it. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"What? No 'Hey my sexy boyfriend. How are you?' I'm offended", he placed a hand over his heart and smirked. "I'm sorry. Hey my sexy boyfriend. How are you?" I smirked. "Perfect." He leaned in but stopped because a teacher gave him a glare. "Hey Clare, I have to tell you something at lunch. Meet me at the second picnic table."

"Okay. Is everything okay?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah. Well…I'm not really sure."

"Okay."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch then." He speed walked as the bell rang. _I wonder what is going on in that head of his _I thought as I walked into homeroom.

~*~*~*~*~**Lunch~*~*~**~*~***

It was lunch time and I walked out of my fifth period class in a fast pace. I walked outside of the school, towards the picnic benches and sat at the second one. I waited about two minutes before I saw Eli walking over towards me. "Hey."

"Hey", he sounded nervous when he said this.

"So…what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well…."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha I know it's an evil move of me...anyways I will be eneding the story in the next chapter :( and it might be awhile because at school my whole 8thgrade class is going on a class trip for a week so...i won't update anytime soon. I know Im so sorry but I promise as soon as I get back, I will update! I promise...what do you think Eli is going to tell Clare? Good news or bad news? 50 reviews! :)<strong>


	10. I can't believe this

**Hello! IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I havent updated in like forever! :/ Please forgive me! Anyways as you know this is the last chapter but even though its the last chapter, I have surprise for you at the end ;) Its like an apology/christmas gift. Anyways here is Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it! (^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

"Well…." I was just about to tell her when her phone went off. "It's my mom, I should probably get it." She stood up from the bench and answered her phone. After about a minute on the phone, she hung up and walked over to me. "My mom said that I have to go to the hospital with her today after school and find out how bad the cancer is." When she finished, she had a tear streaming down on her left cheek. I got up, wiped away the tear with my thumb, and took her in a hug. Once she got in my arms, she began to sob. I can't stand to hear Clare cry, it breaks my heart into a million pieces. After about five minutes of her sobbing, she looked up at me and wiped the rest of her tears. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For dealing with me breaking down like that."

"Clare, you're going through a tough time right now. It's okay to cry." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and had a small smile on her face. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were yourself", I said with a smirk. I know that sounded cliché but it's true. We were staring into each other's eyes when the bell went off. I growled knowing I can't look into her eyes for another hour. "We better get going before we're late", she said while looking up at me. I shrugged and put my arm around her shoulder. We walked up the stairs and I walked her to her art class. Once we got to the door, I gave her a quick peck and then jogged off to my science class. During science, I didn't pay attention because I was too focused on how tell Clare. I almost told her a secret I've been holding awhile. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the final bell of the day go off. I was walking over to my locker when I saw Fitz trying to talk to Clare at her locker. I got around the corner near her locker so I can hear what they were talking about.

**Clare's POV:**

_Finally the day is over_ is what I thought as I exited my art class. I was getting bored in there because (1) was ranting off about the history of art. As I was walking to my locker, I noticed Fitz was standing there waiting for me. _What could he want now?_ I started to speed walk so I can just get the conversation over with. "What do want Fitz?" I asked as I opened my locker. "I wanted to ask you something?" I turned around to face him. "Fine, what is it?"

"How did emo boy get to go out with you and you've only known him for a couple of months?"

"Easy, he isn't you." I started to walk away from him but then he grabbed me by the arm, hard. "What the hell do you mean by 'isn't you'?" he had anger filled in his eyes and he started to tighten his grip on my arm. "Ow! Fitz, you're hurting me."

"Answer the question." As I was about to respond, Eli came out of the corner. "Get your hands off of her." I heard the venom his voice when he said this. Fitz let go of me but then pushed me into the lockers. I winced a little because his push was hard. When I looked at Eli and Fitz, they were arguing with their fists balled up on their sides. "Real man, Fitz. Hurting Clare really shows you're a man."

"The bitch was asking for it."

"Don't you dare call her that."

"Or What?" Fitz got into Eli's face as he said this.

Next thing I know, Fitz and Eli were on the floor fighting. Eli punched Fitz in the jaw then Fitz got him back by hitting Eli in the guts. Eli got on top of Fitz and started to hit Fitz in the face really hard. I had to end this fight before it goes too far and someone dies. I pulled Eli off of Fitz and held on to his shoulders while looking into his eyes. "Eli, he's not worth it." Eli looked at Fitz who was lying on the floor with a bloody nose and a bruise on his right eye. Eli then looked back at me and formed a little smirk on his face. "Let's go." As we were walking down the empty hallway, we heard Fitz yell, "This isn't over." Me and Eli walked down the school's stairs and towards Morty. Once we got to Morty, Eli ran to the passenger side and hold the door opened for me. I smiled at him then got in the passenger seat. He closed the door then ran to the driver's side. Once he got in, he started Morty and exited out of Degrassi's parking lot. It was silence for the first two minutes until Eli broke it. "Clare I'm sorry I started a fight with Fitz. It's just…"

I cut him off early, "I know what happened Eli." I heard him sigh.

"I just hated that he was hurting you."

"I know but he didn't hurt me really bad." I looked at my arm expecting to see nothing but I saw a hand print on where Fitz had his hand. Eli stopped at a red light and looked over at me with a shocked face. "Didn't hurt you bad, huh?" he said with anger.

"I just noticed right now." He looked ahead and continued to drive until we got to the hospital. He parked in an empty parking spot and turned off the car. "Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked this while touching my arm. I winced a little when he put his hand on the hand print. "It hurts a little but it'll go away in a few days", I said this with a small smile. "Okay. Call me when you get home."

"Okay." I gave him a peck on the lips then got out of Morty. When I was walking up to the elevator, I remembered that Eli was going to tell me something at lunch but got interrupted by my phone call. _Wonder what he was going to tell me_. When I got my mom's room, she was just sitting on the bed…waiting. "Mom?" she turned around to face me. "Hi sweetheart."

"Why are you just sitting there?"

"The doctor is going to be back any minute to tell us about the cancer." I sighed then made my way to the bed to sit next to her. When I sat next to her, she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I can tell she is just as nervous as I was. After about two more minutes of silence, a doctor came through the door. "Hello, my name is . So I have the results of the cancer cell", he looked through the papers that were in his hands for a couple seconds, "the cancer has been in your blood stream for about three weeks now. But there is an eighty-nine percent chance that it will go away with the treatment coming."

"What about the other eleven percent?" my mother asked with worry.

"Unfortunately, that percent didn't make it." He looked down when he said this. I was having tears weld up in my eyes worried that my mom might be part of the eleven percent that doesn't survive. "Don't worry though because we will do everything we can to beat the cancer." was then 'beeped' to a different patient. As he was about to leave the room, he turned around to face us and said, "If you just have faith in yourself, you may beat the cancer." As soon as he closed the door behind him, my mom told me we should leave. I looked at her like she was crazy because she was acting so calm. "Mom…"

"Clare, come on. We have to get home so you can finish your homework and so I can make dinner." She rushed out the door so fast that I was almost lost her.

~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. I still can't wrap my head around about what said about the results. I shake my head so I don't have to think about the negative thoughts. I jump out of my bed and quickly run to the bathroom. Once I finished, I took my uniform out of my drawers along with leggings. I put my bra and underwear on then put the uniform and leggings on. I put on my black converse then went down stairs to get some bagels. Once I entered the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was a note on the counter.

_Clare,_

_After school, you won't see me because I'm going to be spending at most three days at the hospital for treatment. I don't want you to come because I'm scared that you will cry and I hate seeing you cry; it breaks my heart to see you in tears. Please try to stay out of trouble, even though I know you're always behaving. I put $50 under the bills on the coffee table. See you in three days, sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I put the letter down and thought for a second. I'm kind of offended that she didn't want me at the hospital at all. I mean I'm her daughter for god sakes! But I know she's right when she said that I would cry. But at least I know that she's getting help and I will pray for her while she's gone in hopes that she will beat the cancer. I shrugged it off and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. _**7:25**_, school started at eight so I had about thirty-five minutes to kill. I eat my bagel and when I finished, I grabbed my bag on my way to the door. I walked to Degrassi to see a familiar hearse in the parking lot. I walk over to Morty and see Eli leaning against the driver's side. "What are you doing?" I asked as I approached him. "Keeping a lookout for Fitz."

"Why?"

"Because he said this isn't over and I'm scared he's going to come after you again." I leaned against Morty, right next to Eli. "You'll keep me safe if you walk me to class because then if he sees me with you, he'll back off." Eli thought about the idea for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders while mine went around his torso. As we walked up to my locker, we saw Fitz and a group of his friends looking over at us. I looked up at Eli to see him shooting daggers at Fitz while Fitz just…smirked? _What could he be smirking about?_ I shook the thought out of my head and closed my locker when the bell rang. Eli walked me to my homeroom class and told me to be careful. Once I got in my seat and everyone else, Sav came up on the monitor.

"_**Good morning Degrassi students. President Sav here with your morning announcements. Have any plans this Friday night? Well if you don't, come to A Night in Vegas. It will be starting at seven to nine-thirty. And be sure to collect a lot of chips for your chance to win a new flat screen. Other announcements…." **_

I was pulled away from the other announcements when I saw Kanani trying to get my attention. "What?"

"So are you and Eli going to Vegas night?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He hasn't asked me but probably not because a dance isn't really his scene." It was true because Eli told me a while back how he has never been a fan of school dances. "Well, I think you guys should go."

"Why? What would we do there?"

"Have fun and you guys can hangout with me, Shelby, and Natalie. We're all going." I thought about it for a second, _what's the worse that can happen?_ I turned my head to face her and nodded my head 'yes'. She smiled then turned her attention back to the monitor.

~*~*~*~*~*Lunch~*~*~*~*

It was finally lunch which meant some alone time with Eli. I walk out of art class to see Eli waiting there patiently for me. "Ready to for lunch?"

"Yes", I responded as me and him walk down the hallway towards the Degrassi entrance. Once we got to the picnic table, I sat down next Eli and started a conversation. "So Eli, what are you doing Friday night?" I looked up at him to see him staring back down at me. "Uh-h…nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Vegas night with me?" I was blushing like crazy as I waited for Eli's response. "Clare, you know I'm not a big fan of school dances", I looked down at the table when he said this, "but for you, I'm willingly to make an exception." I smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "Thank you Eli." He just smirked but then it dropped. "Clare I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

**Eli's POV:**

"Yeah, everything is fine but I need to tell you something." I've wanted to tell her since she was honest about her dreams. "Tell me Eli. You're starting to scare me."

"Since you've been honest about your dreams, I feel as though I'm ready to tell you something I've been holding for awhile." She shook her head telling me to continuing. "Ever since Julia died, I've always had nightmares that I would die or someone I love, deeply. But that all stop one day", I looked into her blue eyes, "The day I met was the day the nightmares ended. Ever since I met you, you've always end up in my dream and when you did, they would be like us together on a date or us….getting married." I was blushing a little when I said that last part. I looked at Clare and she was smiling. "Really?"

"Really. And when you told me about your dreams, I was shocked by the fact that you and I have been doing almost the exact same thing. Only you dreamed of me before you met me, which I found adorable." I pecked her nose. "Is this what you trying to tell me the other day?"

"Yeah it is. So what do you think?"

"I think….I'm really glad I met you." As soon as she said this, I jumped out of my seat, picked her up, and spin her while kissing her. I stopped spinning her and put her on the ground without breaking our lips apart. We kissed for five more minutes before we heard someone clear their throat. At first I was freaked out that it was a teacher but then smiled when I saw that it was just Adam. "Sorry to break this love moment but I need to talk to you guys." Clare and I just looked at Adam but then joined him at the picnic table with our stuff there. "Okay so….Fiona said that she's ready to take things to the 'next level'." Clare and I just looked at each other for a moment but then turned our attention back to Adam. "But I'm not ready because well, I'm in a girl's body. I don't know what to do."

Clare was the first to speak up. "Adam, if you're not ready for that 'next step' then you need to tell her that. I think you should wait awhile before you've become more comfortable with your own body." Clare is so smart when it comes to giving advice. "I agree with Clare. Dude just wait and tell Fiona instead of just avoiding it."

"Yeah, you guys are right. Thanks for the advice." All three of us got up because the bell rang. As we were walking down the hall towards English, Adam was telling us how he and Fiona are going to Vegas night too. Clare asked him if him and Fiona wanted to join me and her. We all got in our seats as he said yes to the offer. "Good afternoon brilliant minds of the future", said as she entered the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~School ends~*~*~*~*~***Clare's POV:**

Eli offered me a ride home and since he knew that I was going to be alone at my house for three days, he said he would stay with me until he has to go home. As we pulled up in my driveway, I got a text from my mom reminding me where the fifty dollars is. When I entered, with Eli dragging behind me, I went to the table that had the fifty dollars on it and put it in my wallet. "What's with the money?" Eli asked as e saw me put the money in my wallet. "It's just some money my mom left me while she's gone", I look up at him, "want to go up stairs to my room to work on the essay for English?"

"Sure." He grabbed his bag from the front the door and as I was about to pick mine up, Eli's hand stopped mine. "I got it." He smirked when he looked at me. _What did I do to deserve a guy like him? He's perfect._ We walk upstairs to my room I pulled out my laptop and started working on my essay. "Clare, are we really going to work on our essays?"

"Yeah, I said it downstairs."

"You were serious?"

"Yes. Why? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I was hoping that 'essay' was code for 'make-out session'", he said this while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. I walked up to him until our lips were inches apart from each other. "Do you want to make-out?" I asked trying to sound seductive and smirking. He didn't answer with words; he just pressed his lips to mine, softly. Our lips moved softly against each other and Eli started walking me backwards until my back hit the bed. He did this all while not breaking our lips apart. He put his hands on my hips while mine went around his neck. We did this for about ten minutes until I broke our lips apart so I can breathe. "Eli, we better stop before we go too far."

"Okay." He looked up in my eyes and then brought his hands to the side of my face then started playing with one of my curls. He pecked my lips one last time. "Let's start writing our essays." He sat on my bed with his laptop and I went to my desk to my laptop. Our essays were to write about a time when we had to go through a tragedy and how we got better after. _I know one I want to write about, _I thought as I started to type about it.

~*~*~*~*One hour later~*~*~*~*~

I just finished typing my essay and I'm happy to say this is one of my favorite pieces I've written. I looked up at Eli to see he has also finished his paper, too. "Ready to edit my work?"

"Sure, Blue Eyes." I walked over to him and handed my laptop to him while he gave me his.

**Eli's POV:**

Once I grabbed Clare's laptop, I started to read her paper:

_**A tragedy I went through was when my father died when I was eight. I was upset because now I knew that I wouldn't be able to come home to both parents; I'm coming home to only one. I tried to get through his death with my mom, but she shut me out. She wouldn't talk or look at me at all after my dad died. I know they got divorce before the accident, but she knew that he was my father. We recently started talking again and everything was going good up until about two weeks ago. I found out that she has cancer. I was scared because I kept thinking that she's going to die and then I won't have anyone else left in my family. But only one person has kept those bad thoughts out of my head. He's my editor, my best friend, and importantly, my boyfriend. I couldn't have gone through this without Eli. He was my rock and still is. I'm lucky to have a person as caring and thoughtful as Eli, in my life. I hope he stays in my life for a long time because I love him with all my heart. **_

I noticed I had a tear running down my right cheek. I can't believe she wrote about me. I especially love that last sentence in her essay. I walk up behind Clare, she was sitting in a chair and her back was towards me, and hugged her from behind. I felt her jump in my arms when I did this. "I'm guessing you liked my essay?"

"I didn't like it", I saw her face drop for a second, "I loved it." She smiled and got up from her chair before hugging me. "And I love you, too." I whispered in her ear and kissed it lightly. Our hugged had to break because I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it and noticed it was a text from my mom telling me to come home. As I was about to text back, I thought for a second before speaking. "Clare, do you want to come over for dinner tonight at my house?"

"Sure, I mean if you're sure that I'm not going to be a problem."

"You can never be a problem", I told her while smiling. I texted my mom back:

**Eli: Can Clare come over for dinner? Her mom isn't home **I sent the text. I waited for about two minutes before Cece responded:

**Cece: Sure! I would love for her 2 come over **I looked over at Clare and nodded my head 'yes'. She smiled and I grabbed my bag before leading Clare downstairs. She grabbed her jacket before closing the door. Once we got into Morty, Clare spoke up, "Eli, I'm really glad you loved my paper. I meant every word I said about you. And your paper was good too." I couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "I'm really glad I met you, Clare." I kissed her cheek then drove off to my house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Two days later~*~*~*~*~**Clare's POV:**

It was finally Friday which meant that it was Vegas night. I got my dress yesterday after school and Eli has been begging me to tell him what color my dress is but I told him I wouldn't tell him, he would just have to wait until tonight. School just ended so that meant I have about five hours to get ready. When I got home, I decided to call my mom to see how she was doing:

**Mom: _Hello?_**

**Clare:_ Hey mom._**

**Mom:_ Hi sweetheart! How is everything?_**

**Clare: _Good. I just got home and I'm about to start getting ready for the dance._**

**Mom: _Dance? That sounds fun, are you going with anyone?_**

**Clare: _Yeah, I'm going with my boyfriend, Eli._**

**Mom: _That's nice. So what color is your dress?_**

**Clare: **_**It's a black-and-white polka dot dress**_ I didn't want to tell her its mid thigh.

**Mom: _That sounds cute. Well I got to go, sweetheart. Take some pictures._**

**Clare: _Okay mom. I'll see you tomorrow?_**

**Mom: _Yes you will. Have fun!_**

**Clare: _Alright mom, I love you._**

**Mom: _Love you, too. Bye._**

**Clare: _Bye. _**

I closed my phone and looked over at the clock. _**3:06**_, I should probably call Natalie, Shelby, and Kanani over right now. I opened my phone and went to my contacts to call Shelby:

**Shelby: _Hey Clare!_**

**Clare: **_**Hey Shelby. Hey do you, Natalie, and Kanani want to come over right now to start getting ready for the dance? **_I heard some muffling on the other line before she answered:

**Shelby: _Yeah! Natalie and Kanani are here so we'll head over there right now._**

**Clare: _Okay._**

**Shelby: _See you in five minutes. Bye._**

**Clare: _Bye. _**

I closed my phone and ran upstairs to my room so I can lay my dress out. I then heard a knock downstairs. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see my three best friends with their dresses and make-up in their hands. I invited them in and we all ran upstairs to my room to lay out all of our stuff. "So I'm going to jump in the shower and I should be out in about fifteen minutes, okay?" They all shook their heads and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

~*~*~*~*~***6:55 p.m. ~*~*~*~*~**

I looked at myself in the mirror to see the results. I had on my black-and-white polka dress on with black leggings. I had my hair curled like usual with a headband that has a black bow on it. I had black eyeliner on my top and bottom lid, black massacre, and a little gray eye shadow on. Then I was wearing black flats to bring the dress together. "Wow….you look amazing Clare", said Natalie.

"Not as amazing as you three."

Natalie was wearing a white dress that had stop right above her knees and there was some lace in the top area. Then she had white two inch heels on. She had her hair straighten out and she had black massacre on with eyeliner on her bottom lid.

Shelby was wearing a dark purple dress, which also stopped above her knees, with white leggings on and black flats on. Her hair was curled up and she had a small purple bow on the left side of her head. She had light purple eye shadow with a small amount of black massacre.

Finally, Kanani was wearing a black, shinning knee length dress that fit her perfectly and she was wearing dark gray ankle boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her make up was…amazing. She had clear lip gloss, massacre, and a dark gray eye shadow on.

"Guys we got to take a group photo right now." I agreed to Natalie's idea and so did everybody else. We wall went to the mirror in the bathroom, since the mirror was huge in there, and took the shot of us smiling. "Alright, well we better go right now. Clare, where do you have to meet Eli?" asked Kanani.

"He said to meet him at his locker."

"Well….let's go to that dance!" We all went out the door and piled up in Shelby's car. We got to Degrassi and as soon as we got out of the car, I could hear _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) _from Katy Perry playing. "Hey I'll see you guys later. I have to meet Eli."

"Alright we'll see you later", said Natalie as she hugged me. I hugged her back then let go five seconds later to go find Eli. Once I got into the school, I walked fast to Eli's locker to see if he was there already. When I was going down the hallway, I saw Eli standing there by his locker holding a corsage in his hands. "Is that corsage for me?"

Eli turned around and smiled at me. "Why, yes it is." He grabbed my hand and slipped on the white rose corsage on my wrist. "Since I didn't know what color your dress was, I just thought that white goes with everything so I got this."

"It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." I blushed at his comment then leaned up to kiss him. When we pulled away, we looked in each others eyes for a moment. "Why don't we head into the gym and some fun?" He put his hand out for me to grab. "Of course." I grabbed his hands we started walking. When we were about to go around the corner, we heard a familiar voice behind us. "Well…don't you look cute together?" Eli and I turn around to see Fitz at the end of the hallway with something shining in his hands…..a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* That's right...the big surprise is that I'm going to right another chapter then ending the story right now. Anyways I'm glad that you guys are still reading this and I have a Twitter now so you can follow me if you want. My name is <em>MarissaChambers <em>and if you follow I will probably tweet when the next update is and for new stories ;) 70 reviews before chapter 11 is posted so REVIEW! until next time-NamilovesDegrassi**


	11. Nightmares and Words

******Heyyy! So I dont know how to apoligze for taking so long to upload the last chapter but its because when I would try and work on it, homework and drama came in so it was hard to type this up. SO SORRY SORRY its been so long but hopefully you like or love the last chapter of Meeting Outside My Dreams. Enjoy ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I stood there frozen at the end of the hallway with my hand tightly gripping Clare's hand as we both stared wide eyed at Fitz and the knife he has in his grip. I'm so scared that time will repeat it's self and Clare will be out of my life easily. _Just like Julia. _"What do you want Fitz?"

"I want to teach you a lesson." He started walking slowly towards us. When he has half way to us, I let go of Clare's hand and whispered 'Get away from me'. She gave me a confused look while her back hit the lockers. Fitz was walking towards when he stopped about a foot away from me. "What are you doing?"

"I want to remember what you look like before I take care off you." He backed me up into a corner and held the knife about an inch away from my stomach. "Please. You don't have to do this."

"Someone has to shut you up." As he was about to lung his knife into my body, I closed my eyes but then reopened them when I heard a 'wait' coming from the side. I opened my eyes to see Fitz looking at Clare with confusion on his face. "What do you want Saint Clare?"

"Don't ever call me that!" She lunged towards him but didn't get far because before I knew it, Clare was holding her stomach and blood was on her hands as she examined it. I stood there wide eyed as I looked at her. "No!" I yelled as I ran to her side and sat right next to her on the floor. "What the hell did you do?"

"She was coming towards me, what was I suppose to do?"

"Not stab her!" I yelled at him angrily. He looked scared when he look in my eyes, he notice they were black and when he did, he ran out of the school. I could care less about him because the only thing important right now is Clare. I look back down at Clare who wasn't looking so good because of her pale skin. "Clare don't leave me baby! Stay with me." She mumbled something but I didn't quiet hear it. "What did you say?" she looked up at me and brushed the back of her hand on my check. "I said," her breathing started hitching, "I love you, Eli." I started to have tears slowly come down on my face and saw them hit Clare's face. "I love you too, Blue Eyes." I kissed her forehead and kept my lips there for a minute before pulling away. When I looked down at her face, her eyes were starting to close very slowly. "No! Clare stay with me. Don't close your eyes; keep them open so I can see your eyes! Whatever you do just please don't close your eyes!" I then started hearing something or someone calling my name. "Eli. Eli."

"Who's there?"

"Eli. Eli….."

"Eli. Wake up man!" I opened my eyes and my head jumped off my pillow. I looked around and I see I'm in my room. _What the hell? Was that all a dream?_ I looked to the side of my bed to see Adam there with a shocked expression on his face. "What's wrong Eli?" I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "What are you doing here Adam?"

"I came over to see if you were ready to go to the dance. Cece let me in and when I came to your door, I knocked on it to see if you were all ready. When I didn't hear anything I opened the door to find you asleep and mumbling."

"What was I saying in my sleep?"

"You kept saying 'Clare'. What did you dreamed of anyway?"

"If I tell you, can you please not tell anyone and I mean anyone, not even Clare." He nodded his head up and down telling me he understand. "I dreamed that I was at my locker waiting for Clare at the dance. When I saw her coming, I stayed put and when she came over, we started talking for awhile. I then told her that we should get to the dance and she said 'okay' so we started making our way over to the gym and when we were about to turn the corner, we heard a voice behind us. When we turned around and we Fitz at the end of the hallway holding a knife in his hand." I stopped to look at Adam who had a shocked expression on his face. I took a breath before starting again, "He started coming towards us and when I realized that, I pushed Clare gently towards the lockers so she doesn't get hurt. Then Fitz stopped in front of me and said a couple things before backing me up into a corner. As he was about to stab me, I hear Clare say 'wait' then Fitz turned around to face her and he called her Saint Clare. When she heard that name, she said not to call her that then he stabbed her when she lunged towards him. I rushed to her side and kept telling her that everything will be okay. Then the next thing I know she said 'I love you' then her eyes started to close slowly. I kept yelling keep them open and that's when I heard you calling my name." I was out of breath when I finished speaking. I looked at Adam and he looked at me like he just saw me juggle a couch while brushing me teeth or something. "Can you please say something?"

"Wow, dude. Well at least it was all in your head."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what I would do if I lost Clare like there."

"I think I would feel the same." He gave me a small smile and we fist bump. I looked over at my alarm clock to see it read _**6:58**_. "We better leave now. I'm supposed to meet Clare at my locker in about ten minutes."

"Then let's hit the road and over to the dance." I jumped up quickly and went into the bathroom to check how I look. I had on a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, black skinny jeans, and my black-white converse on. I went back into my room and put on my black vest then rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see Adam getting a coke out of the fridge. "Dude, I'm pretty sure their going to have drinks at the dance."

"Yeah well, I'm thirsty now so don't trip." I rolled my eyes then went to the dinning room table to grab Clare's white rose corsage. "Oh by the way Eli, I don't think you'll be seeing Fitz tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Remember, he got arrested for the fight he got in with you earlier?"

"Oh yeah. Anyways, we need to get going." Adam nodded his head and ran to the door with a coke in his hand. I followed him out and jogged to the driver side of Morty. I started my car and drove to the school. We pulled up in the Degrassi parking lot and got out of the car. As soon as we got out of the car, I can hear the faint music of _Shark in the Water _from the parking lot. I look to my side to see Shelby's car pulling up. They parked two cars away from us and one by one they each started to come out. When Clare came out of Shelby's car, my jaw dropped to the floor. She came out wearing a mid-thigh black and white polka dot dress with black leggings, a black bow headband and black flats. She looked absolutely beautiful with her regular curls and her make up done well. I love how she isn't the type to wear so much heavy make up, she wears a little although she looks beautiful with and without make up on. She looked over at me and when her blue eyes met with my green ones, it's like the world around us suddenly stopped. She had a smile forming on her face as she started making her way to me. I started walking myself and we met each other half way. "Hi, Eli."

"Hey, Clare." We were staring into each other eyes when Natalie cleared her throat causing both me and Clare to look her way. "Hey Clare me, the girls, and Adam are going to head inside. Are you and Eli coming?" She looked up at me then back to Natalie. "Nah, I think me and Eli are going to stay out here for awhile. We'll see you inside later."

"Okay." And with that said the girls and Adam went up the stairs and into the school. I looked back down at Clare, "You're not going to take advantage of me right Blue Eyes?" I joked with a smirk. "No. I just thought we can talk before we head inside."

"Oh no. I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What's up?"

"So my mom is at the hospital until tomorrow and I was wondering if you can come home with me after the dance and spend the night at my house?" I looked at her in shock for a second but before I can say anything, she quickly cut me off, "we won't do anything. It's just that when I'm alone at my house I sometimes feel like everyone just left me and won't come back. Even though I know my mom is in the hospital, I don't want to stop by while doctors are working on her. And even before she had the cancer," she stop for a moment while a tear shed down her cheek, "when she would leave and she wasn't talking to me, I felt like she finally had enough with me and leave without saying goodbye and be out of my life for good." I pulled her into my chest and let her sob silently on me. "Shhh, its okay Clare. Of course I'll come over. I'm glad you told me how you felt when you're alone." She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Even with tears in her blue eyes, she looked gorgeous especially from the angle the moon light is hitting her face. "Thank you", she whispered silently but enough for me to hear. She then pulled me down towards her lips and kissed me passionately. I gently grabbed her waist as we continued to kiss. In this kiss, I can taste the love she has for me and I'm hoping that she can taste my love for her too. When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads onto each other and looked into each other eyes. As cliché as this may sound, this is my favorite moment between me and Clare, other then the first time we saw each other. I noticed she started to get goosebumps on her arms. "We should head inside", I whispered. "Okay." I took her hand and lead her towards the steps but stopped her once we got to the bottom. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. "I almost forgot." I let go of her hand and jogged to Morty. I reached into the glove department and pulled out the corsage I got for Clare. Once I got it, I closed the driver's door, locked Morty, and then jogged back to Clare. "I got you a corsage", I said with a smile that is only for Clare. "Eli, you didn't have too."

"I know but I decided you are worth it." I grabbed her right hand and slipped the corsage on her wrist. "Thank you, Eli. I love white roses and it's beautiful."

"But it's not even close to the beauty of you." She started to blush when I said this to her. She got on her toes and kiss the corner of my lips. We went up the steps and into the school towards the gym doors where we had to give our tickets. When we reached inside the gym and the place really did look like Vegas or somewhat close. As we walked through the crowd, a slow song came on. I recognized that it was _Harder Than You Know _from Escape the Fate. I know for a fact that Clare loves this song because of the time we were in my room, listening to my Ipod together and this came on. Clare fell head over heels for this song ever since. I looked down at her and she looked back up at me with one of her eyebrows raised. "Will you do me the honors of dancing with me?" She giggled but then said 'yes' and took my hand. I lead her to the middle of the gym and pulled her into my chest. We started swaying slowly to the song with my hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck with her head in the crook of my neck. I started sing a line from the song, _"Not loving you is harder than you know." _ I felt her smile into my shoulders as I sang those words into her ear. I felt her mumble something into my shoulders but I didn't quite catch it. "What did you say Blue Eyes?" she pulled her face away from my shoulders and looked up into my eyes. "I said….I love you." She started to blush and just looked at me with a small smile. _I can't believe she loves me. _I haven't told anyone 'I love you' other than Julia and I swore that I would never tell anyone I love them after I lost Julia. But with Clare, I can definitely say I have strong feelings for her and that I'm madly head over heels for her. Oh my god, I just realized I love Clare yet here I am probably scaring her for not saying anything after she just told me she feels the same for me as I do for her. I looked into her eyes with passion and love in my eyes as I said, "I love you too, Clare." I leaned down and kissed her with as much love I have for her which is _**everything.**_ As cliché as this may sound, I never wanted this kiss to end because it reminded me of our kiss from earlier but this one is different. It's different because we just said 'I love you' for the first time. She pulled away from the kiss and put her head on my heart. "I love your heart beats. It's my favorite sound." I smirked at what she just said. The song just ended but me and Clare didn't move one bit. We were looking into each other's eyes lovingly until Adam decided to ruin the moment. "Hey! Are you guys planning on moving from this spot anytime soon?" I looked at him with a look that said 'really dude?' "Why should we move from this spot?"

"Because Fiona wants to take a group photo and if I'm in it, then you have to be in it so I'm the best looking guy in it." I chuckled at his cockiness and shoved his arm a little. "Fine I will but just to make you look bad."

"That's impossible to do."

"Whatever helps you sleep." He rolled his eyes playfully while Clare just giggles at our childish behavior. I wrapped my arm Clare's shoulders as we follow Adam to the group of girls.

**Clare's POV:**

I can't believe how much has happened tonight so far. First I asked Eli to come over and he accepts my offer, then we have a romantic dance to my favorite song, and my favorite part is when Eli and I exchange 'I love you' to each other. Now we are taking photos with Fiona, Adam, Natalie, Shelby, and Kanani. "Clare! Let me take a photo of you and Eli", said Shelby. I blushed but nodded my head up and down. Eli and I get in front of the dice on the wall. He gets behind me and wraps his arm around my wais from the back and puts his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him with a smile while he shot back a smirk. I didn't even notice that Shelby had already taken the photo until she yelled out 'cute!' I looked backed at her and smiled. "Okay, now with just Adam and Eli." I started to walk away from him when he pulled on my arm and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I pulled away, gave him a wink, and then walked over next to Shelby, pulling out my phone. Adam and Eli being themselves decided to their arms around each others shoulders and put up the rock signed. I laughed at them as I took the picture of them. After a couple more photos of me with the girls, Adam with Fiona, and then a group photo of all of us, we decided to continue dancing the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*9:30 p.m. ~*~*~*~*~*~

The dance just ended and it was such an awesome photo. As we were all heading out, Adam decided to catch a ride with Fiona while I got a ride with Eli. I said goodbye and hugged everyone before heading over to Morty to see Eli holding my door opened. _How did I get lucky to get a guy as great as Eli? _I got in and watched as Eli ran over to the driver side. As soon as he got in, he turned on the car then put the radio on before backing out of the parking lot. "You can choose a station to listen to." I listen to the radio as I search for a station. I stopped on 107.3 when I heard _Bullets_ from Data Romance playing. "I like this song." Eli looked over at me with a smirk before paying attention to the road again. As I was listening to the song, my favorite lyrics came on: _I would give it all for you if I was so brave_. It's my favorite because if Eli and I were getting in some kind of trouble, I know Eli would do anything to protect and I would do the same for him. As the song came to an end, Eli was just pulling up into my driveway. He and I both stepped out of the car as I walk up to the door with my house key in my hand to unlock the door. When we enter the house, I started to feel weird because this would be the first time my _boyfriend_ would be spending the night at my house. I turned around to see Eli closing the door behind him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uhh….I'll have whatever your having." I nod my head and head to the kitchen to get two cokes out of the fridge. I walk back out into the living room to see Eli looking at an old family picture of me when I was 7 with my mom and dad at our cousin's wedding. "This your dad?" He looks over at me when he asked me. "Yeah. It was at one of my cousin's wedding. It was a year before the car accident." I started to have tears forming in my eyes as I thought back about the day when dad died:

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_I was in school drawing a picture of me, mom, and dad standing outside our house holding hands and smiling. I was so excited to show dad when he got home from work to see my drawing. As I was coloring in the picture, the teacher came over to me to tell me that my mom was taking me home early. I was confused but didn't argue and grabbed my picture and backpack before heading to the office. I walk in to see my mom with sadness in her eyes. She grabbed my hand then led me out of the main office of the school. When we were driving home, I would take glances at her and saw that she looked like she was ready to have a breakdown. As we pulled up into the driveway and parked it, she turned the car off then looked at me. "Mommy, what's wrong?" she turned her head away for a second before looking at me again. "Clare….after your dad dropped you off at school this morning, he was going to work. He was a block away from the office when another car ran right into him. They hit the driver's side and..." she stopped for a second to let a couple tears escape before continuing, "Sweetie, daddy went to haven after he got hit." I was sobbing now along with my mother. I ran out of the car, ignoring my mom yelling my name, into the house and towards my room where I slammed the door hard. I jumped onto my bed and cried into my pillow. That was all I did for a week was cried and cried. I've lost my father and to think I drew a picture of a happy family when there is no family anymore. After my dad's funeral, I looked at the picture I drew and ripped it up into shreds._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~_

"I'm sorry, Clare." He put the picture down before running towards me and pulling me into his arms. I didn't even notice I had tears on my face until I felt Eli's thumb wipe them away on my cheek. "I don't know why I always get emotional. It was eight years ago. I don't get why I haven't really moved on."

"Maybe because you were really close to him." Eli has a point and is right. My dad and I were pretty close before. I pulled back and smiled up at him. I pulled him from the neck and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then started to kiss back. After kissing for a minute, we both pulled away and put our foreheads together with our eyes closed. "How are you so amazing?"

"I just am that awesome." I giggled a little about his smugness. "Come on. I'm starting to get sleepy."

"Okay. I can take the couch…"

"No. You are going to sleep in my room with me."

"Clare, you don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm not." He smirked at me then I took his hand then led him up the stairs to my room. When we got p there, I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas for me. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom so you can change in here."

"Okay." I walked out of my room into the bathroom to change out of my dress. When I came out, I was wearing a pair of blue striped pajama shorts and a black v neck. I knocked on my bedroom door just in case Eli was still changing. I heard a faint 'come in' and walked in on Eli wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. "Well don't you look hot in stripes."

"I know I do", I said while twirling a piece of hair around my finger. "You are so smug, Edwards."

"You must be rubbing off on me then." I giggled and walked towards him until I'm in front f him. "You ready for bed?" I replied with shaking my head. We both got into my bed and when we did, Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek then moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Goodnight Blue Eyes. Love you." I smiled then whispered, "Love you too, Eli." Then we drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*** Eli's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked down beside me to see an angel still sleeping by my side. I quietly got off Clare's bed before heading to the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom moments later, I decided to make Clare some breakfast. I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, to start making her breakfast. I was going to make her scrambled eggs and French toast with bacon. I started making the eggs while cooking the bacon. After making them, I made four French toast for me and her to share. After everything was ready, I grabbed a plate from the cabinet then put two French toast, some scrambled eggs, and a couple pieces of bacon. I grabbed the plate with a glass of orange juice before heading upstairs to her room. I pushed the door opened, since I left it a little open, then walked to the nightstand to put her breakfast down. I kneeled down beside her and started to shake her a little. "Clare." She wouldn't budge so I kissed her cheeks then whispered, "Wake up beautiful." Just like that, she started to flutter her eyes open slowly before sitting up straight and looking at me lovingly. "Morning." I smirked at her then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I made you breakfast."

"Eli you didn't have too."

"I wanted to." She sighed happy before taking the plate from my hands and started to nibble on the bacon. "Mmmm…_**parfait**_." I chuckled at her speaking in French. "Have I ever told you sound beautiful when you speak in French?" I smirked at her as she shook her head 'no'. After she finished her breakfast, she kicked me out of her room for a few minutes so she can change. I already changed before I left her room this morning. Five minutes she came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves and wearing her black converse. We headed down stairs and noticed that it was already 11:37. She told me to go sit on the couch while she went to get me a drink. When she came back, she handed me a coke then we started watching TV.

~*~*~*~an hour later~*~*~*~

We were in the middle of watching _The Rocker_ when Clare's cell phone started ringing from upstairs. She removed my arm that was around her shoulders and ran up the stairs to answer her phone.

**Clare's POV:**

I ran into my room to see my phone screen lighting up and vibrating meaning someone is calling me. I look at the ID caller to see it was my mom. I answered before it goes to voicemail:

"_Hello."_

"_**Hi, sweetie."**_

"_Hey. What's up? Is everything alright?"_

"_**Everything is fine, Clare."**_

"_Okay. So any news?"_

"_**Yes….the cancer is gone."**_ I started smiling like crazy and had tears coming down.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_**Yes. The treatment from these couple weeks worked and now I'm cancer free."**_

"_This is amazing! I'm so glad it's finally gone."_

"_**I know, honey. So I'm going to be home in half an hour and when I get home, we can go out and have lunch to celebrate."**_

"_Okay. Uhh mom?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Do you think Eli can tag along with us?"_

"_**Sure, sweetie. I would love to meet Eli anyways. Is he there?"**_

"_Yeah. He spent the night because I didn't want to be alone with you being gone and all."_

"_**Alright, honey. Well see you in awhile."**_

"_Okay, mom. Bye." _Before I can hang up, she stops me. _**"Clare!"**_

"_Yes, mom?"_

"_**I love you."**_

"_I love you, too." _ Then the line went dead. I can't believe my mom is cancer free. I'm so happy. I jogged down the stairs to see Eli still watching the movie. I went around the couch before jumping onto his lap. "Whoa! What's up?"

"I got good news."

"What is it?"

"My mom just called me and she told me that the cancer is gone."

"Really? That's great, Clare! I'm happy for the both of you." He hugged me and I returned the hug. I pulled away and continued, "And she's going to be here in half an hour to go out and celebrate."

"Okay, well I guess I better…" I cut him off before he can continue.

"No you are not leaving."

"And why is that?"

"Because I asked her if you can come and she said yes since she wants to meet you anyways."

"Really? Thanks, Clare."

"You're ever so welcome." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before rolling off his lap and onto the side of him. "I can't believe I have you in my life."

"I can. I'm just too awesome to not have in your life." I rolled my eyes playful but then looked up to see him staring at me. "What?"

"Can you believe you use to dream about me before you even knew me?" I blushed when he finished. "I actually can't. But I'm really glad that I found out that you weren't my imagination." He just smiled before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and pulled back moments later. We continued to snuggle on the couch while waiting for my mom to come home. As we were watching TV, I started thinking. My life has been weird but a good kind of weird. I love my life as it now and to think it started with my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So sadly this is the end of Meeting Outside My Dreams but dont fear, there are more stories to come! I already got two new ideas for stories. Anyways I'm really hoping you liked the last chapter and remember to follow me on twitter. Anyways until we <strong>**meet again...Nami out 3**


End file.
